


The Rest of Our Lives

by carsneedle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, during 5x13 I guess?, hello sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsneedle/pseuds/carsneedle
Summary: Emori stood watching everything going on around her. She felt like she was still catching her breath from running to make it to the ship in time. She still couldn’t process that they were back up in space again, and that they were all here and safe. She was struck by a feeling she often had during the 6 years up on the Ark, that her life was so different than she had ever imagined.





	The Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> oh no I had some feelings

There hadn’t been that much time to be prepare to go into the cryo pods. Emori stood watching everything going on around her. She felt like she was still catching her breath from running to make it to the ship in time. She still couldn’t process that they were back up in space again, and that they were all here and safe. She was struck by a feeling she often had during the 6 years up on the Ark, that her life was so different than she had ever imagined. 

Raven and Shaw were nearby, their faces close together, whispering softy. Emori couldn’t help but smile. Raven deserved something nice. She watched Clark as she stood over Madi, saying goodbye to her daughter. Emori looked down at her pod, wondering what it would feel like to sleep for so long.

She knew John was near her before he could even say anything. He was clean and in one of the soft blue shirts they were all wearing; his face was a little pale, and she could tell from the set of his jaw that he was still in pain from his wounds. Jackson had gotten the bullets out, but it would still take time for him to heal. He reached out for her gently, as though she was the one who was hurt. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think I could sleep for ten years,” he joked softly. She couldn’t help but laugh. He put his arms lightly around her waist. 

“Did you mean what you said?” John asked. Emori looked into his face. The feeling she had just a few minutes ago, about the strangeness of everything around her, faded just a little. She put her hand up to his cheek, the hand that he’d never cared was different. He leaned into it. 

“I love you, John,” she said. He kissed her softly, and she wished again that they had more time. She helped him into his pod, trying not to notice as he hissed, readjusting himself into a comfortable position. She hit a few buttons on the panel, adding in information. 

“Hey, I’m taller than that,” John complained, propping himself up on this elbows to see what she was doing. 

“It’s gonna hurt when you lie back down,” Emori responder, smirking at him. He grunted in reply. 

“Have you set up your pod yet?” John asked as he settled back in. Emori shook her head, closing the panel.

His face looked so serious. “What?” she asked, moving closer to him. 

“When you put your name in, will you use mine?” He had an expression on his face she didn’t think she’d ever seen before. A mix of worry, but also hope and softness, and the fierceness she was so familiar with.

“John-“

“Marry me, Emori.” She couldn’t help but laugh, and smile at him. She bent down to kiss him. 

“Hey, you have ten years to think about it. It’s not like it won’t be a very long engagement”. He grinned. 

“Shut up,” Emori whispered, before kissing him again. 

“I love you,” he whispered back. 

“I love you, too” she said. 

She watched his pod close and the ice crystallize over. Then she went to her own pod and typed in her information, pausing only for a moment before adding a new last name.


End file.
